Click, Meet, and Deal!
by dheeviefornaruto19
Summary: Membeli smartphone via online saja sudah membuat Hinata pusing, apalagi jika ditambah dengan kelakuan menyebalkan si penjual! Hinata harus menemani pemuda penjual smartphone incarannya itu kesana-kemari demi mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan! Tapi pertemuannya dengan si penjual cukup meninggalkan kesan manis... / OneShot


**Click, Meet, and Deal****!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Click, Meet, and Deal****! © dheeviefornaruto19**

**Warning(s): AU, OoC, typos?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

Happy reading! :)

.

.

Hinata menatap ponsel kesayangannya itu. Bentuknya kotak model lipat, tebal dan berat, dengan warna kesukaannya: lavender. Fungsinya sudah kalah jauh jika dibandingkan dengan ponsel-ponsel canggih zaman sekarang yang kini banyak digunakan oleh teman-temannya.

Apa alasan Hinata ingin mengganti ponselnya? Pertama, ponselnya sudah ketinggalan zaman (walau Hinata sebenarnya tidak terlalu memperhatikan hal itu, asalkan bisa telepon, SMS, dan mengirimkan e-mail sudah cukup baginya). Kedua, ponselnya sering_ hang_ mendadak jika digunakan untuk koneksi internet. Ketiga, karena uang yang ditabungnya sudah cukup untuk membeli ponsel baru.

Hinata mengalihkan pandangan dari ponselnya ke sebuah dompet ungu yang tergeletak di sebelahnya. Ia mengeluarkan semua uang yang telah dikumpulkannya, menghamparkannya di atas kasur. Sudah lama Hinata mengincar _smartphone_ dengan layar sentuh. Hinata sering melihat teman-temannya di sekolah saling memamerkan keunggulan ponsel masing-masing, dan ia sebenarnya mengakui kalau dia iri juga melihatnya. Walau sebenarnya membeli ponsel baru-apalagi _smartphone_-bukan perkara sulit bagi Hinata, tapi gadis itu lebih senang membeli sesuatu dengan uang hasil tabungan atau jerih payahnya sendiri.

Ia bisa saja meminta ayahnya membelikan _smartphone_ tercanggih zaman ini dan ia tinggal menunggu kurang dari sejam untuk mendapatkannya. Terkadang, ada bagusnya juga terlahir dalam keluarga konglomerat.

Hanya satu masalahnya sekarang: _sepertinya_ uangnya belum cukup.

Dengan wajah bersungut-sungut, Hinata membuka laptopnya dan kemudian menghubungkan modemnya. Di saat seperti ini lebih seru berselancar di internet untuk mencari informasi terbaru atau sekedar membaca novel online.

Ada sebuah iklan di hasil pencarian _search engine_ yang menarik perhatiannya.

**Butuh barang bagus tapi murah? **

**Ingin membeli barang impian tapi kantong**** belum/tidak ****cukup? **

**Ayo, ke konohashop dot com ****!**

**Berbagai macam barang yang Anda perlukan, semua tersedia di sini!**

**Harga mahal? Bisa negosiasi dengan penjual!**

**Cukup CLICK, MEET, AND DEAL!**

Hinata langsung tertarik. Tak lama kemudian jari-jemarinya sudah menari di atas kibor, mengetikkan alamat situs tersebut. Tak butuh waktu lama, ia pun menemukan apa yang dicarinya.

Situs itu memiliki tampilan yang cukup _colorful_ dan sangat informatif. Bagi pengunjung baru pun tidak akan kebingungan, sebab ada tutorial singkat bagi pengunjung yang ingin berbelanja online di sana.

Hinata mengetikkan kata '_smartphone_' di kolom pencarian situs itu dan muncullah beberapa gambar _smartphone_ cantik di layar laptopnya. Ia sempat jatuh cinta dengan sebuah _smartphone_ layar sentuh berukuran sedang dengan warna ungu, namun Hinata segera mengurungkan niatnya ketika melihat harganya. Walau sebenarnya harga bisa dinegosiasi, tapi belum tentu penjualnya bisa diajak negosiasi baik-baik. Apalagi di bagian deskripsinya tidak ditampilkan informasi si penjual dengan rinci, membuat Hinata jadi ragu-ragu.

Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membeli sebuah _smartphone _layar sentuh berukuran besar dengan warna biru langit. Dan si penjual juga mencantumkan nomor ponsel, alamat e-mail, alamat rumah, dan lain-lain. Hinata sampai menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat kenarsisan penjual ini.

Selain informasi yang rinci, harga yang ditawarkan pun juga sesuai dengan dompet Hinata. Hinata memutuskan untuk menelepon si penjual. Cukup lama menunggu, akhirnya teleponnya diangkat.

"Moshi moshi?" jawab orang di seberang sana.

Dari suaranya yang berat, Hinata menarik kesimpulan kalau dia seorang laki-laki. "Hmmm... saya pengunjung di konohashop dot com. Anda menjual _smartphone __touchsreen _kan?"

Tiba-tiba orang itu tertawa sedikit mengagetkan Hinata. Apa jangan-jangan penjualnya sakit jiwa ya? pikir Hinata ngeri.

"Ah, iya! Jadi kau mau membelinya? Itu baru kupakai dua bulan kok, jadi tenang saja, masih bagus!"

Dari gaya bicaranya agak mirip anak SMA, pikir Hinata. Tapi ia tidak mempedulikan hal itu dan segera berbicara kembali, "Iya, saya sudah baca di deskripsinya. Harganya juga sudah sesuai. Saya hanya perlu melihat keadaan ponselnya."

"Hmmm, ya sudah kalau begitu. Gimana kalau kita ketemuan saja! Kamu orang Konoha atau bukan?"

"Konoha."

"Nah... kita ketemuan di Konoha Park besok jam tiga sore! Gimana?"

"Lalu bagaimana caranya saya mengenali Anda?"

"Astaga, ngomongnya biasa saja kali, formal banget! Pakai saya-Anda lagi, aku ini masih SMA, tahu! Memangnya aku lagi ngomong sama pejabat ya?"

Hinata menjadi kesal. Dasar! "Aku juga masih SMA kok."

"Oh, anak SMA juga? Sekolah mana?"

Hinata menepuk jidatnya. "Buat apa kamu tahu?"

"Nah, begitu dong ngomongnya, aku-kamu," jawab orang itu tidak nyambung. "Besok aku pakai jaket, celana jeans, sama _sneakers_! Kamu?"

Hinata memutar bola matanya. "Untuk apa kamu tahu? Kan aku bisa menghampiri kamu."

"Hei Nona, aku hanya menghindari terjadinya tindakan penipuan. Jadi tolong mengertilah!"

Hinata ingin sekali memukul orang itu, tapi jika dipikir-pikir ucapan cowok itu benar juga. "Ya sudah, aku pakai terusan warna ungu."

"Rambutmu panjang atau pendek?"

"Panjang."

"Panjang?" Orang itu berhenti sejenak, kemudian melanjutkan, "Pakai sepatu apa?"

Hinata mulai kesal lagi. "_High heel__s_."

"Kamu cantik nggak?"

"Hah?" Apa-apaan sih orang ini, sebenarnya dia mau jualan atau mencari model sih?

"Anggaplah kau cantik," kata orang itu kemudian.

"Apa?" tanya Hinata berusaha memastikan pendengarannya. Lama-lama orang ini menyebalkan sekali.

"Aku tunggu di bangku taman dekat air mancur, tahu kan?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Hinata kesal.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa besok, Nona Cantik."

Tut tut tut... sambungan terputus. Dengan kesal, Hinata meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja. Ugh, beli _smartphone_ baru saja susah minta ampun!

.

.

•xxx•

.

.

Seperti yang telah dijanjikan, hari ini Hinata akan menemui orang yang menjual _smartphone_ biru langit tersebut.

Hinata memandang dirinya di depan cermin. Terusan ungu yang dikenakannya terlihat cantik saat ia memadukannya dengan _high heels_ barunya. Lalu ia mengambil sebuah tas tangan kulit berwarna putih pucat sebagai pelengkap. Rambut panjangnya sudah tersisir rapi. Wajahnya sudah dibubuhi bedak dan sedikit _eye shadow_ berwarna _soft pink_. Hinata bisa memastikan penampilannya tidak ada yang salah.

Eh, eh, eh. Kenapa aku malah memikirkan penampilanku hari ini? Aku kan hanya menemui penjualnya, kemudian memeriksa kondisi _smartphone_ biru langit itu, setelah itu pulang. Jadi buat apa repot-repot berdandan? pikir Hinata dalam hati.

Setelah selesai, Hinata berjalan keluar dari rumahnya menuju halte bis. Letak Konoha Park tidak begitu jauh, jadi ia memilih naik bis saja daripada diantar supir.

Tidak sampai lima menit kemudian, Hinata sudah duduk di bangku halte. Ia melihat jam di ponsel lamanya-yang sebentar lagi akan pensiun itu. Dua puluh menit lagi, maka akan pas jam tiga sore.

Hinata menyimpan ponselnya dan menatap lurus ke depan, menunggu seorang diri di sana.

Hmmm, sepertinya tidak. Seorang pemuda berjalan menuju halte itu juga dan kemudian duduk di bangku, agak jauh dari Hinata.

Hinata melirik sedikit ke arah pemuda itu. Rambutnya kuning dengan model jabrik. Wajahnya tampan, dengan tiga garis halus di kedua pipinya. Matanya biru sekali, teduh dan menyejukkan. Saat itu dia mengenakan jaket dan celana jeans.

Tunggu! Jaket dan celana jeans?

Hinata bisa merasakan kalau pemuda itu juga melihat penampilan Hinata dengan intens. Hinata hanya bisa mengawasi gerak-geriknya dari sudut matanya. Tapi akhirnya ia menolehkan kepalanya juga karena tidak tahan dilihat terus.

Pemuda itu melempar senyum pada Hinata yang dibalas Hinata dengan canggung. Lalu mereka kembali menatap ke depan.

Tak lama kemudian, bis yang dtunggu Hinata tiba juga. Hinata berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan ternyata pemuda itu juga ikut berdiri. Sedikit kaget, Hinata hanya bisa kembali melemparkan senyum kaku pada pemuda itu. Lalu ia berjalan masuk ke dalam bis, diikuti pemuda itu.

Mungkin karena bis saat itu sedang penuh, Hinata tidak begitu memerhatikan keberadaan pemuda itu. Tapi Hinata sedikit lega saat ia turun di Konoha Park. Ternyata pemuda itu tidak berhenti di tempat yang sama dengannya.

Hinata berjalan menuju Konoha Park.

.

.

•xxx•

.

.

Sudah tiga puluh menit Hinata menunggu di bangku taman dekat air mancur, tempat yang dijanjikan kemarin itu. Orang itu yang membuat janji, tapi dia juga yang melanggarnya! Ugh!

Hinata mencoba mengusir rasa kesal dan bosan dengan menghampiri penjual es krim di taman itu. Ia membeli sebuah es krim _cone_ dan kemudian menikmatinya sambil berkeliling di jalan setapak taman. Sore itu cukup ramai juga, walau lebih banyak anak-anak dan pasangan muda-mudi.

Mungkin karena tidak memperhatikan jalan, tanpa sadar Hinata menabrak seseorang hingga es krimnya terjatuh ke tanah.

"Ah! Gomennasai!" seru Hinata buru-buru membungkukkan badan.

"Tidak apa-apa!"

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dengan gugup. "Apakah kau kena es krim..."

Tiba-tiba saja mata Hinata terbelalak ketika melihat siapa sosok yang berada di depannya. Begitu juga sebaliknya.

_Yang di halte__!_

"Ah... kau yang di halte...," kata pemuda itu sambil tersenyum lebar.

Hinata terpana. Ternyata jika dilihat dari dekat pemuda ini tampan sekali, apalagi saat dia tersenyum seperti itu. Tanpa sadar wajah Hinata memerah.

"I-iya."

"Daripada kita saling canggung begini, kita kenalan saja! Namaku Uzumaki Naruto," katanya sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

Hinata sibuk memarahi dirinya dalam hati karena tiba-tiba menjadi gugup di hadapan pemuda itu. Dengan tangan bergetar, ia membalas uluran tangan Naruto. "A-aku Hyuuga Hinata."

Dan yang paling memalukan bagi Hinata adalah ketika tangan Hinata menghangat saat berjabat tangan dengan Naruto. Makin merahlah muka gadis itu.

Untung Naruto segera menyelesaikan sesi jabat tangan itu. "Sebenarnya aku sedang mencari seseorang," katanya sambil mencari-cari ke sekelilingnya. "Kau sendiri?"

"Hmmm... sama. Aku mencari seseorang juga," jawab Hinata berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya.

Naruto menajamkan penglihatannya ke segala arah sehingga kerutan tercetak di antara kedua alisnya. "Apa kebetulan kau melihat seorang perempuan yang memakai terusan ungu dan _high heels_? Berambut panjang?"

Hinata mengangkat bahu, pandangannya juga mencari-cari. "Entahlah. Kau sendiri apa kebetulan bertemu dengan laki-laki berjaket dengan celana jeans dan _sneakers_?" tanya Hinata balik.

Tiba-tiba mereka berdua terpaku.

Perlahan-lahan mereka menatap lawan bicara mereka.

Masih menatap.

Kemudian mata mereka membesar.

Naruto mengarahkan telunjuknya pada Hinata, begitu juga sebaliknya.

"KAU!" seru mereka bersamaan.

Perasaan Hinata yang tadinya berbunga-bunga langsung layu, berganti dengan kekesalan. Pemuda itu menatap Hinata dari atas ke bawah dan kemudian kembali nyengir kuda.

"Oh, kau Nona Cantik yang ingin membeli _smartphone_-ku!"

Hinata memutar bola matanya. "Oh, pantas saja aku mencurigaimu di halte tadi. Ternyata kau orang menyebalkan itu."

"Menyebalkan?" tanyanya dengan wajah _innocent_. Hinata yang melihat ekspresi wajahnya itu jadi berdebar-debar lagi. Astaga, Hinata, ada apa denganmu? pikir Hinata kesal.

"Y-ya, menyebalkan! Memangnya ada orang yang menanyakan ciri-ciri pembeli sampai sedetail itu?" kilah Hinata sambil berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

Naruto mengangkat bahunya. "Sudah kubilang kalau aku hanya menghindari tindakan penipuan." Lalu dia menatap Hinata dengan tajam. "Tapi perempuan cantik dan manis sepertimu kelihatannya tidak suka menipu."

BLUSH.

Muka Hinata sudah semerah tomat sekarang. Ia terpaksa menundukkan kepalanya agar Naruto tidak melihat. Sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum geli melihatnya. Dalam hati ia mengakui bahwa ia cukup tertarik pada gadis ini.

Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku jaketnya, yang ternyata _smartphone _biru langit itu.

"Ini, lihatlah," kata Naruto sambil menyerahkan benda itu pada Hinata.

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum gembira ketika melihat ponsel incarannya itu. Ia menyentuh permukannya yang masih halus, lalu menyentuh layar sentuh dari _smartphone_ itu, ternyata juga masih halus. Tinggal dipasangi anti gores dan _cas__e_ baru, _smartphone _itu pasti akan terlihat seperti baru lagi.

Hinata sedikit kesal ketika melihat kolom _password_ yang harus diisi untuk membuka _smartphone_ itu. "Kau kan sudah menjualnya, kenapa kau tidak menghilangkan _password_-nya sih?"

"Sudah, abaikan saja. _Password_-nya 'Hokage'," jawab Naruto bosan.

Hinata berdecak kesal. Sebersit rasa penasaran menyergap ketika mengetikkan kata hokage. Apa ya artinya?

Ketika _smartphone_ itu sudah bisa diakses, tanpa sadar jari Hinata menekan ikon galeri. Dan ternyata... Naruto belum melepas _memory card_-nya, terlihat dari foto-foto pemuda itu bersama teman-temannya.

Entah kenapa, Hinata sedikit iba pada pemuda itu. "Apa setelah ini kau akan membeli ponsel baru?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepala. "Entahlah. Aku sedang tidak punya uang sekarang."

Hinata menjadi kaget. "Jadi karena itu kau menjual ponsel ini?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Kau masih belum melepaskan _memory card_-mu, tahu," kata Hinata mengingatkan pemuda itu.

"Nanti saja kalau kau sudah beli."

Hinata mendengus pelan, kemudian dia berkata, "Baik. Aku ambil _smartphone_ ini."

Hinata mengembalikan ponsel Naruto. Naruto kebingungan. "Katanya kau ambil, tapi kenapa kembalikan padaku?"

"Pegang sebentar, aku mau ambil uangku dulu. Lagipula kau juga mau melepas _memory card_-mu, kan?"

Hinata segera membuka tasnya dan kemudian sibuk menghitung uangnya, memastikan jumlahnya. Naruto memandangi gadis manis di depannya itu dengan intens. Tiba-tiba saja muncul ide di benaknya untuk mengerjai gadis itu.

Naruto menyimpan kembali ponsel itu ke dalam saku jaketnya, membuat Hinata kebingungan.

"Kenapa kau simpan begitu?" tanya Hinata bingung.

Naruto mengelus-elus perutnya sambil nyengir kuda. "Aku lapar. Ayo, kita makan dulu."

Hinata mengerutkan keningnya. "Apa? 'Kita'?"

Naruto menggangguk. "Kau tidak lapar?"

"Tidak."

"Terserah kau lapar atau tidak, kau harus tetap menemani aku."

Hinata mengernyit. "Aku ke sini untuk membeli _smartphone_, bukan menemanimu makan."

"Iya, tapi aku sedang bosan makan sendiri. Jadi kau harus menemaniku."

Hinata hanya bisa terpana saat Naruto menarik tangannya, mengajaknya pergi dari sana. Dan anehnya, ia samasekali tidak bisa menolak.

.

.

•xxx•

.

.

Naruto mengajaknya ke kedai ramen paling terkenal di Konoha City, yaitu Ichiraku. Ternyata mereka memiliki selera yang sama, sebab Hinata juga kadang-kadang makan di situ jika di rumah tidak ada makanan. Dan Hinata mengakui kalau rasa ramen di sana memang lezat sekali.

Tak butuh waktu lama, ramen pesanan Naruto dan Hinata sudah datang. Sifat jahil Naruto muncul kembali.

Ia memegang mangkuk ramen Hinata dan berkata, "Katamu kau tidak mau makan."

"Si-si-siapa bilang?" tanya Hinata gelagapan.

"Kau. Tadi saat di taman," jawab Naruto enteng.

"Kalau begitu, makan saja semuanya!" kata Hinata sambil membuang pandangan ke arah jendela.

Naruto tersenyum menggoda. "Kau yakin?" tanyanya sambil menarik mangkuk ramen Hinata, mendekat kepadanya perlahan-lahan.

Hinata meneguk ludahnya dan tiba-tiba tangannya bergerak sendiri menarik bibir mangkuk ramennya. Hinata berusaha mempertahankan harga dirinya dengan tetap tidak memandang Naruto, tapi jarinya tetap bergerak untuk menahan mangkuk ramen itu. Naruto menggodanya dengan cara menarik lebih keras dan ternyata Hinata tetap menahan mangkuk ramen itu dengan jarinya. Untuk sejenak, terjadi 'tarik-menarik' antara mereka, memperebutkan mangkuk ramen itu. Hinata masih membuang pandangannya ke jendela, tapi Naruto bisa menangkap guratan merah di pipi gadis itu.

"Kau ini benar-benar jaga _image_," kata Naruto, entah mengejek atau memuji. Dia melepaskan tangannya dari mangkuk ramen Hinata dan berkata, "Makanlah."

Hinata tersenyum dan langsung mengambil sumpit di atas meja. Tanpa banyak basa-basi lagi, Hinata langsung menyantap ramennya.

"Hmmm, enak," kata Hinata di sela-sela makannya.

Naruto memandangi Hinata yang kelihatannya benar-benar kelaparan. Dan sosoknya kelihatan begitu manis jika sedang lahap begitu.

"Uhuk, uhuk..." Tiba-tiba Hinata terbatuk-batuk sambil menepuk dadanya. Dengan sigap, Naruto memberikan Hinata air minumnya. Pemuda itu juga beranjak dari kursinya dan menepuk-nepuk punggung Hinata.

"Makanya kalau makan pelan-pelan," tegur Naruto sambil terus menepuk-nepuk punggung gadis itu. Sedangkan Hinata segera meminum air putih pemberian Naruto sampai habis.

Ketika Hinata sudah bisa bernapas lega, Naruto duduk kembali di kursinya. Hinata menggembungkan pipinya sebelum berkata, "Aku belum makan sejak pagi tadi."

Naruto terkejut. "Sejak pagi tadi? Pantas saja perutmu berbunyi tadi."

Muka Hinata memerah lagi. "Lupakan saja!"

Tadi saat mereka naik bis menuju Ichiraku, perut Hinata memang berbunyi. Hinata kira Naruto tidak mendengar, tapi ternyata iya. Rrrggghhh, malunya...

"Kau manis kalau begitu."

Hinata mematung. Barusan Naruto bilang apa?

"Kau cantik."

Hinata membuang muka. "Gombal."

"Serius." Naruto memandangi Hinata dengan tajam, berusaha meluluhkan hati gadis itu. "Tapi itu kalau kau sedang diam. Kalau sedang kesal, jelek~aaawww!"

Naruto segera memegangi kakinya yang nyut-nyutan karena pijakan_ high heels_ Hinata. Dengan tanpa dosa, Hinata kembali menyantap ramennya, tidak mempedulikan wajah Naruto yang sudah membiru.

.

.

•xxx•

.

.

Hinata hanya bisa melongo ketika melihat gedung besar di depannya. Naruto benar-benar mengajaknya ke bioskop! Dikiranya pemuda itu berbohong saat di Ichiraku, tapi ternyata memang benar.

"Aku ingin membeli _smartphone_, bukannya diajak kencan seperti ini!" keluh Hinata pada Naruto.

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. "Memangnya aku bilang kencan?"

Skakmat. Hinata langsung mematung di tempatnya. Lagi-lagi ia dibuat salah tingkah oleh Naruto. Tapi ini gara-gara kege-erannya juga sih.

Naruto menahan tawanya ketika melihat ekspresi gugup Hinata. Manis sekali! Naruto ingin sekali mencubit kedua pipinya yang putih itu.

Dan dia memang melakukannya...!

"Aaww!" seru Hinata sambil mengelus-elus pipinya yang kini makin memerah. Hinata balas mencubit pipi Naruto, tapi cowok itu diam saja. Ia bahkan tidak berteriak kesakitan walau pipinya sudah memerah karena cubitan Hinata. Hinata buru-buru melepaskan cubitannya dan memandang Naruto dengan prihatin. Tangannya terulur untuk mengusap wajah Naruto.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hinata dengan lembut.

Naruto terpana sejenak, kemudian dia segera melepaskan dirinya dari jeratan pesona Hinata dengan cara membuang mukanya. "Ummm... _well_..."

"Kita mau nonton apa sih?" tanya Hinata yang tidak peduli dengan sikap gugup Naruto.

Naruto mengajaknya menuju loket karcis yang menayangkan film horor. Ketika melihat kover film yang dipasang di loket, Hinata langsung menjerit dan bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Naruto. Tangannya mendekap lengan Naruto dengan erat. Pemuda itu tersenyum geli, siap menjahili Hinata lagi.

"Jangan memelukku di depan umum, Hinata."

Hinata yang sedang memejamkan matanya langsung terbelalak dan cepat-cepat melepaskan diri. Tak lupa ia memberikan pukulan pada kepala Naruto.

"Argh! Sakit, tahu!" kata Naruto sambil mengelus-elus kepala duriannya.

Hinata hanya menggembungkan pipinya dengan kesal.

Kekesalannya itu masih berlanjut hingga ke dalam bioskop. Mereka dapat tempat duduk di tengah-tengah. Hinata masih bisa menahan rasa takutnya ketika _o__p__ening _film diputar, tapi lama-lama dia dibuat jantungan karena intensitas kemunculan hantunya makin meningkat.

"Aarrgh!" pekik Hinata ketika sesosok hantu perempuan muncul di layar. Tanpa pikir panjang, dia langsung memeluk Naruto yang duduk di sampingnya.

DEG. DEG. DEG.

DEG. DEG. DEG. DEG.

Kok jantung Naruto berdetak cepat sekali ya? pikir Hinata dalam hati. Kebetulan telinganya ditempelkan di dada Naruto, jadi ia bisa mendengarkan detak jantung naruto dengan jelas.

Agak ragu, Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan sedikit kecewa karena wajah pemuda itu tidak begitu terlihat karena gelapnya bioskop. Ketika Hinata meluruskan kepalanya ke depan, sesosok hantu tanpa kepala bergerak di layar. Tanpa memekik lagi, Hinata kembali memeluk Naruto sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Tetaplah seperti ini sampai film-nya selesai."

Suara Naruto mengalun pelan dengan lembut, menyapu pendengaran dan seluruh saraf di tubuhnya. Tanpa sadar Hinata menganggukkan kepala. Dan tanpa ia sadari juga, tangan Naruto bergerak untuk mengusap-usap kepala Hinata.

.

.

•xxx•

.

.

Naruto dan Hinata berjalan keluar dari bioskop dengan canggung. Ingatan akan pelukan tadi masih membekas di benak masing-masing. Bahkan wajah keduanya memerah karena malu.

Naruto mencairkan ketegangan itu dengan melemparkan pertanyaan pada Hinata. "Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat, Hinata, apa kau keberatan?"

Hinata memandang jam yang tertempel di dinding gedung itu. Ternyata baru jam tujuh malam. Karena hari ini hari Sabtu, tidak masalah jika dia pulang terlambat hari ini. Lagipula besok juga libur. Akhirnya, Hinata mengangguk.

Tapi kenapa aku jadi penurut begini sih? pikir Hinata dalam hati.

"Kau sebenarnya mau menjual ponselmu atau tidak sih?" tanya Hinata berpura-pura kesal padahal ia sangat penasaran ke mana Naruto akan mengajaknya kali ini. "Kau tinggal menyerahkan ponselmu dan setelah itu biarkan aku pulang."

"Aku masih ingin bersamamu," jawab Naruto dengan sedih. "Semenjak aku pindah ke sini, aku masih belum mendapatkan teman."

"Pindah? Ke sini? Konoha?" tanya Hinata bingung.

Naruto mengangguk. "Makanya aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat, di sana indah dan kau bebas bertanya apa pun padaku."

Hinata mengernyit. Lalu ia mengikuti Naruto keluar dari gedung dan kedua insan itu pun berjalan bersama di trotoar.

Tapi ternyata... tempat yang dimaksud Naruto adalah Konoha Park! Hinata menepuk jidatnya karena tadi mau saja ditipu mentah-mentah oleh Naruto. Naruto hanya terkekeh.

"Kukira kau mau mengajakku ke mana, ternyata balik lagi ke sini."

"Ah, di sini tempatnya indah kan? Kau juga bebas menanyakan apa pun padaku," jawab Naruto sambil nyengir.

"Memangnya aku mau tanya apa?" balas Hinata kesal.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju bangku taman di dekat air mancur, tempat yang dijanjikan kemarin di telepon. Mengingat saat dia menunggu tadi di sini membuat Hinata kesal.

"Hinata, kau sekolah di mana?" tanya Naruto setelah duduk di bangku itu.

Hinata mengikuti Naruto dan duduk di sebelah pemuda itu. Angin malam menyapu lengannya, membuatnya merasa kedinginan. Ia pun memeluk kedua tangannya.

"Konoha High," jawab Hinata.

Naruto menangkap getaran dalam suara Hinata dan ia menolehlan pandangannya pada Hinata. Ketika melihat gadis itu kedinginan, Naruto melepaskan jaketnya dan kemudian memberikannya pada gadis itu.

"Terima kasih," kata Hinata dengan hati berdebar.

Kemudian keduanya terdiam cukup lama, membiarkan keheningan taman itu mendominasi suasana.

"Naruto, kalau aku boleh tahu... apa alasanmu pindah kemari?" tanya Hinata dengan rasa penasaran yang tidak bisa ditutupi. Ia sudah mengenakan jaket Naruto.

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya, menatap bintang-bintang yang bertaburan dengan indah di langit malam. "Aku hanya tidak terlalu betah tinggal di kota Suna."

"Oh, jadi kau dari kota Suna?" tanya Hinata sedikit terkejut. Setahunya Suna City adalah kota yang modern, kedengarannya aneh juga jika ada yang tidak betah tinggal di sana.

"Apa kau... kesepian di sini?" tanya Hinata prihatin.

"Sangat," jawab Naruto lirih. "Apapun akan kulakukan untuk mendapat seorang sahabat sejati di sini."

Tiba-tiba tangan Hinata terulur untuk mengusap wajah Naruto. Sorot matanya menyampaikan ketulusan yang sesungguhnya pada Naruto. Naruto memandangi Hinata dan tiba-tiba pandangan keduanya terkunci.

"Kurasa aku tidak akan bisa menjadi sahabatmu, Hinata."

Entah kenapa, perasaan Hinata seperti disayat-sayat ketika mendengar pernyataan langsung itu. Dengan pelan Hinata menurunkan tangannya.

Di luar dugaan Hinata, Naruto malah menggenggam tangan yang ia gunakan untuk mengusap wajahnya tadi.

"Maksudku, kau akan menjadi orang istimewa di hatiku, lebih dari sekedar sahabat."

BLUSH.

Hinata buru-buru melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Naruto dan berkata, "Tidak lucu, Naruto!"

"Hei, siapa yang ingin melucu?" ledek Naruto. Makin merahlah muka Hinata.

"Kau ini PD sekali!" kata Naruto sambil tergelak.

Kasihan juga melihat wajah gadis itu memerah terus menerus. Naruto menghentikan candaannya dan menyerahkan ponsel yang dijualnya kepada Hinata.

"Ini, ambillah."

Hinata membuka tasnya dan menyerahkan sejumlah uang pada Naruto. "Terima kasih." Hinata juga melepas jaket Naruto dan mengembalikannya. "Terima kasih juga untuk jaketmu."

"Terima kasih sudah membeli _smartphone_-ku," balas Naruto.

Naruto mengulurkan tangannya dan Hinata membalasnya dengan menjabat tangan Naruto. Untuk beberapa saat hanya ada keheningan di antara mereka.

"We're deal," kata mereka bersamaan.

Keduanya juga melepaskan tangan masing-masing secara bersamaan. "Sekarang kita harus berpisah," kata Naruto getir. "Apa kau mau kuantar pulang?"

"Ti-tidak usah," jawab Hinata yang kumat lagi penyakit gugupnya. "Rumahku cukup dekat dari sini."

Naruto hanya manggut-manggut. "Jaa ne."

"Jaa."

Kedua orang itu berbalik secara bersamaan, melangkah menuju horizon masing-masing. Walau mereka berpisah, hati mereka tidak.

.

.

•xxx•

.

.

Sudah lewat satu hari yang membosankan.

Hinata berjalan masuk ke kelasnya dengan gontai. Walau hari ini _smartphone_ barunya langsung menjadi _hot topic _di kelas, tetap saja Hinata merasa seakan-akan ada yang hilang dari kehidupannya.

Hari ini ada yang aneh dengan Kakashi-sensei. Pria berambut perak dengan model melawan gravitasi itu membuka pelajarannya dengan sedikit sambutan formal.

Murid-murid heboh ketika Kakashi-sensei mengatakan bahwa ada murid baru di kelas mereka.

"Silakan masuk," katanya pada seseorang yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

Ketika sosok itu menampakkan dirinya, rasanya jantung Hinata ingin copot.

Dan jantungnya memang copot.

Apalagi ketika anak itu berkata,

"YOSH! Perkenalkan, namaku Uzumaki Naruto! Aku punya akun di konohashop dot com, pastikan kalian membukanya ya! Transaksi denganku cukup mudah, cukup CLICK, MEET, AND DEAL!"

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc or End?

.

.

A/N: Gimana nih cerita gaje nan garing ini? Hehehe, fic ini terinspirasi saat aku melihat iklan belanja online di TV.

Mind to R&R, minna-san?

.

.

Sign,

Devi Yulia


End file.
